


All in a Day's Work

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Angels and Demons AU, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Celia likes her job on Earth and she likes her rival even more
Relationships: Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 7





	All in a Day's Work

Celia lounged in her apartment, scrolling down her feed. She knew she was lucky to have this assignment on Earth and she really wouldn't have it any other way but it could be so boring sometimes. 

See, with the rise of social media, the Forces that Be decided they needed a new division: the Digital Forces. Celia was the one behind all those Rules and Terms of Service Agreement and making sure they were followed. It was thankless work but she couldn't say she hated it. It was kinda fun, watching her little project come into fruition.

Still, there were some obstacles. Like a certain little Trolling Demon.

“Dizzy, quit making vagueposts about me!”

“What? It’s not against your  _ Terms and Conditions _ , therefore it’s allowed.”

Celia scowled and threw a pillow at her. “You are insufferable.” Still, she had to admit working with her was fun. She was the one that pointed out all the easily exploitable loopholes that could then be relayed to her bosses and make her look even better.

"Hey, at least it's just me. You could have a way meaner nemesis." Dizzy grinned and put her phone down in favor of rubbing Celia's shoulders. "And, for the record, you're a very formidable one. For an angel, you're pretty good at finding loopholes. Even without my help."

"You have to be good at loopholes if you wanna make it in heaven. How do you think Michael hasn't fallen yet?"

Dizzy giggled and kissed her cheek. "Fair enough. Speaking of Michael…."

"If he knows about this, he's keeping it under wraps. And I'm not worrying about it until I have to."

"That's my girl." Dizzy winked and flounced off to the kitchen to make some cupcakes. Neither of them needed sustenance, even in their human forms, but human food was delicious. Who could resist?

Yeah, being on Earth wasn’t so bad….


End file.
